Candy Man
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: He thought his adventure in Candy Land was nothing more then a dream. But now Axel's in the human realm. What does he want with Roxas this time? AkuRoku. For AkuRoku Day. Sequel to Candy Land.


Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! I thought I wouldn't have this done in time. You can thank my friend Bethy for this being done since she helped me think of an idea and make the outline.

**IMPORTANT! **Think is a sequel to Candy Land which can be found in third chapter of Rewriting the Alphabet.

* * *

_"Oi! Roxas wake up!"_

_Something heavy and hard landed the poor blond's stomach. He shot up and grabbed at his gut. His blue eyes slowly opened and he noticed he was back in his room._

_"Come on, we're going to the new candy shop by the tram."_

_Roxas looked up and saw his three best friends stand in his room. Olette was by the door and the boys were at his bed side. Hayner looked pissed like he was doing some tedious chore, while Pence looked just as happy as always._

_When Roxas was up he managed to shoo everyone out of his room and got dressed for the day._

_The four friends raced down from their usual spot and towards the new candy shop. Roxas was the first to enter and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat._

_"Hello. My name's Axel Licorice. Welcome to my store._

_~X~x~X~x~_

"Axel?" Roxas looked up at the tall man behind the counter, "Is that really you?" He took a step closer to the counter the redhead was currently behind.

Green eyes locked with blue and Axel just stared at the boy for a minute, "I'm sorry. How do you know me? I just moved to this town and don't know anyone yet."

Roxas felt his heart drop. _So it was just a dream…_He wanted to run out of the store but before he could turn tail Hayner walked up to the counter.

"Hiya! Give me a pack of Skittles, Warheads, the gummy kind….ummm….What's Sea-salt Ice-cream?" The dirty blond asked as his brown eyes skimmed over the menu.

Axel's eyes brightened up and a smirk made its way to his face at the mention of his favorite treat, "It's one of the best flavors of ice-cream you'll ever have. It's salty and sweat at the same time. Very unique."

Roxas just rolled his eyes. He wanted to get out of here and go back to bed where he could see _his_ Axel. The blond looked at his friends and realized they were all overlooking the menu and weren't paying any attention to him. He could ditch them now.

He took a step back. Then another. Then another. But before he could walk out the door; green eyes zeroed in on him.

"Sir, could you please not shop lift from my store, please?" A cocky smirk was placed on his face. Roxas was going to defend himself but the redhead spoke again, "Front pocket. Don't think I didn't see it."

Roxas' hand slowly made its way to his front pocket and he felt a lump that wasn't there before. Slowly he pulled out the object and examined it.

It was a piece black licorice.

Axel turned his attention back to the other kids, "Now children, why don't you leave me and your friend alone so I can figure out what to do to him for his punishment." He then looked back at the shocked blond.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette threw their friend a dirty look as they passed him by the door.

Once Axel made sure they were gone he turned back to Roxas as he walked around the counter. The boy opened his mouth to ask what was going on but before any words could leave his mouth lips were covering his. Roxas wanted to kiss back but the warm lips left him before he could do anything.

"Hello, love." Axel whispered in the blond's ear, making him shiver.

Roxas glared at the tall man and playfully smacked his arm, "Jerk. Do you have any idea how sad I got when you said you didn't know me."

Axel leaned down and gave Roxas a quick kiss and started to walk towards a door behind the counter. He pushed the door open and turned back to the blond and said, "Follow me and I'll make it up to you." He winked as he continued his way to the back of the store.

Roxas smiled as he followed Axel. He knew what was going to happen.

In a blink of an eye Axel was all over the blond. Roxas was pushed up against the now closed door with both of his hands pinned above his head by one of Axel's while Axel started to unbuckle the boy's belt with his free hand.

Meanwhile, Roxas was to distracted by having the taller man's tongue battle his own for dominance. A gasp left the blond's mouth when he felt his newly discarded belt wrap tightly around his wrist.

"Axel?"

"Shhh...It's okay. Trust me, you'll love this." Axel whispered in the boy's ear causing him to shudder. Then the taller man started to unbutton his way down the blond's shirt. When Roxas' chest was exposed Axel started to bite the now exposed collarbone and started to pinch and twist a pink nipple with his free hand.

Roxas couldn't hold back his moans at what the other was doing to him. He wanted touch Axel; run his hands through his bright red hair, but his bound hands were still being held above his head, "Axel...nnn...pl-please, untie me...ahhhh!" The blond's plea was cut off from a harsh bite to his shoulder. The redhead kissed and licked the skin he just broke, earning more moans from Roxas.

"Sorry Roxy, no can do." Axel said as he let his hand leave the boy's nipple and slide down his torso till it reached his pants and smirked when he felt Roxas' obvious problem. He made quick work of getting the blond out of his pants and underwear.

Without any grace, Roxas managed to kick the clothing off from around his ankles. When he could freely move his legs without any restriction Axel moved the blond so he was laying on his stomach. Roxas whimpered from the cold floor touching his heated skin and the loss of the redhead's warmth. He squirmed as he tried to move his tied up arms so he could lean on his elbows but a hand pushed him back down.

"Just stay still." Roxas numbly nodded his head and rested his forehead on the cold ground. He gasped when he felt Axel's warm hands grab his thighs and maneuvered him so his ass was in the air but chest was still pressed on the floor, "Good. Now don't move." The redhead sucked on two of his fingers and got them nice and wet. When he deemed them ready he removed them and slowly pushed two fingers into Roxas at once.

Roxas couldn't hold back his moans if he wanted to. His bound hands tried to grab onto something but ended up scratching the floor. He tried to rock his hips back to meet the fingers stretching him but Axel held him still with his other hand.

When Axel deemed Roxas stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and started to unzip his too tight pants. A hiss escaped his lips as he pulled the fabric down and freed his hard member, "Get ready Roxy." The redhead lined up his cock with Roxas' entrance and slowly started to push in.

"Ahhh...nnn...A-axel!" Roxas mewed out. He turned his head as far as he could. Axel saw what the boy was trying to do and leaned down and kissed Roxas. It was sloppy and wet. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth and begged for the redhead to speed up, which Axel happily obliged to.

At the fast pace they were going at, Axel didn't last long and climaxed moaning Roxas' name. He pulled out of the trembling boy and carefully flipped him over. Roxas looked up at Axel with lust filled eyes.

"Untie." Was all he managed to say before he broke off in another moaning fit from Axel grabbing his cock and slowly started to pump him. When the boy was fully distracted the redhead's free hand snaked up the small body till it reached bound wrist and carefully untied it.

Now with his hands free, Roxas immediately reached for Axel's bright red hair and pulled him down for an intense kiss. Soon they had to break for air but Roxas recovered fast and pulled Axel to him again.

Axel started to pump Roxas' dick faster till the boy came all over the redhead's hand and both of their stomachs. To avoid crushing the smaller boy, Axel rolled over so he was laying on his back beside the boy. Roxas reached over and started to pull off Axel's remanding clothes so they could have skin on skin contact.

Roxas yawned as he stretched, he was tired and was sore all over but couldn't complain with a naked sexy redhead beside him. The blond turned on his side so he could cuddle with said sexy redhead.

"Mmm..God Roxy I missed you so much." Axel mumbled into the boy's spiky blond hair. He wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waste and pulled him closer.

Roxas nuzzled into the man's neck, "It's only been a few hours."

"Not for me. It's been six months since you've been to my realm."

Roxas sat up and looked down at Axel, "Really?"

The redhead just nodded, "Now go to sleep. " He grabbed Roxas' shoulders and pulled him down so the boy was laying on top of him. Roxas nodded and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as he let his eyes close.

_~X~x~X~x~_

It was warm. Roxas noticed this as he snuggled further into the blanket. _Wait. Blanket? _The blond didn't remember there being a blanket when he fell asleep. He slowly opened his blue eyes and when he took in his surroundings he shot up.

He wasn't in the storage room of the candy store anymore. In fact he was in a bed that he had occupied not that long ago. And it pleased the blond that it hadn't changed a bit. But there was one thing missing.

"Axel?" Roxas looked around and couldn't find the Lord anywhere. He slowly got up and looked around the room for something to put on. A quick scan of the room showed Roxas that there was no dresser but a small closet on the wall adjacent to the door. The blond crawled out of the bed and made sure that the blanket was wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the closet.

There was nothing in the closet except for a red dress.

_Axel can't be serious. _Roxas thought as he grabbed the dress and held it against his chest to examine it closer. It looked like it would reach his thighs and barely cover his ass if he bent over. The dress would be held up by thin straps. And the top went down into a deep V-neck.

"You'll look so sexy in that." A low voice purred from the now open door.

Roxas turned 90 degrees so he was now facing the redhead and held the dress closer, "You think? I don't know, red's not really my color." The two laughed and Axel helped Roxas put the dress on and made sure to touch the blond everywhere.

_~X~x~X~x~_

"I want him." The brunet said. His blue eyes were glued on a crystal ball that was in the middle of the room and an image of a laughing blond and redhead could be seen in it

"I'm sorry Sire, but it seems Licorice already has him." A girl with red-brown hair said. She nervously twirled a lollypop in between her fingers and looked at the floor.

The king mumbled something along the lines of "We'll see about that." as he stormed out of the chamber.

* * *

This was supposed to be a oneshot but I've been busy so I haven't been able to finish this so it's now a twoshot. But I promise the second part should be up in a few days.


End file.
